Sanjay Patel (Mainstream)
Mainstream Sanjay Patel (briefly known as Splitwand) is a supporting character-turned final secondary antagonist of the Duo-Franchise continuity and the senary villain in the Myles Bots film. He is a mainstream character and Mainstream Craig's former best friends as well as a survivor of the Earth's destruction caused by Tatsu. When Noodman takes away Sanjay's friend and things go out of hand over time, Sanjay thinks Zachary is another one of Noodman's lies, a false identity he created for himself to deceive him. He is currently deceased during the Myles Bots' successful attempts to clear their name while the tween serves as the key to unlocking the team's future. History He appeared as a recurring character at first but became a main character through the use of the series' circumstances and other events such as the crumbling of Homebase. By Rigby's death, he participates in a schoolyard game but things go awry thanks to Noodman's apparent manipulation and frequent accusations caused by Rigby's assassination and he can only weep discreetly as he loses his best friend and to a minor extent his "gas". Sanjay's adorkable personality then completely vanished and is replaced with a rage as hot as the corona of the sun changing his mind about Zachary Delightful (the main protagonist of the Duo-Franchise). Thanks to Noodman, Sanjay no longer believes Zachary is related to Leslie Noodman in any way; he believes Zachary is Noodman, just wearing a new form and pretending to be someone else in order to get rid of him and him alone. The fallen teen also accuses a huge majority of Zachary's adoptive children of being monsters in disguise that were created through Chemical X. With that thought in mind, plus his rage at the teenagers for threatening his life, he becomes a villain and he orders a manhunt on Zachary Delightful and his sons therefore he is no longer considered a hero to the date. However, it was scrapped by his apparent shock and dismay towards Speed Killman. Sanjay's own transformation and tragic events were completely negated no thanks to the Myles Bots and is immediately not a man of animosity for the teenagers after they reset his mind and personality through time travel and showing more focus to King River's psychotic attempts to kill them. Tragically, his life was taken after the events that led to his death in Grimminance's hands and thus his extremist acts were demolished though at a serious cost. Relationships Zachary Delightful At first, Sanjay thought of Zachary as just a student and hero who showed up occasionally and breifly assumed that he was related to his arch-enemy Leslie Noodman. As of the three part mid-summer special Change Struck, he now thinks "Zachary" is one of Noodman's lies, a false identity Noodman created for himself to deceive children namely Sanjay and his friends and the teenager outright denies other people's knowledge of Zachary as the hero. Fortunately, this animosity didn't last long when River's grudge led to Zachary being completely erased from his mind as a villain though at the cost of Sanjay's own life. The Myles Bots Black Ranger Sanjay and Black Ranger interacted a little prior to the former's defection and thus wasn't surpised when Sanjay declares a bounty on his father's head later being all the more shocked when the kid turned out to have been killed after Black Ranger's attempts to undo the extremist persona of Sanjay have succeeded. Category:Duo-Franchise Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Former Myles Bots Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:False Antagonists Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former Villains Category:Duo-Franchise Former Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes